Question: Gabriela had to read articles 45 through 84 for homework tonight. If Gabriela read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Instead of counting articles 45 through 84, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 40. We see that Gabriela read 40 articles. Notice that she read 40 and not 39 articles.